Les quarante quatre pierres
by Mr-xTraDreaM
Summary: Les hommes sont confrontés a la fin du monde, et vont devoir s'aider des transformers pour pouvoir survivre.
1. Prologue

Les Quarante Quatre Pierres.

« Un jour de printemps, un homme se présentera à la terre. Il fera partie des grands de ce monde, sera puissant, mais devra tout sacrifier pour sauver son peuple, dont l'équilibre se rompt à chaque instant. Il devra retrouver et détruire quarante quatre pierres, dont l'existence est tenue secrète, et ce depuis la nuit des temps .»

La prophétie se répète de générations en générations, dans un petit village au nord de la Chine, et devinez quoi, ce héros existe peut-être. Certains pourront dire « trop facile », mais l'histoire est tout autre. Des milliers de personnes ont déjà tenté l'aventure, dans toutes les époques possibles et imaginables (sauf dans le futur, chose assez normale).

Mais il faut savoir que déjà quatorze pierres, représentants quatorze personnes différentes ont été détruites. Mais tous étaient morts de vieillesse, tant la tâche était longue. Mais au XXIème siècle, tout change. Les technologies d'aujourd'hui permettront a l'élu de faciliter sa recherche, mais ces pierres sont difficiles a détruire. En effet, chaque pierre a une énigme qui lui est propre.

Notre héros saura t-il faire face a tous ces dangers qui le guettent ? Surtout, aura-t-il le temps de toute les détruire, avant que l'horloge de la mort ne sonne, ou que la maladie ne l'emporte ? Lisez ce que j'écris, et vous verrez bien ! :D


	2. Chapitre premier

Chapitre Premier

« Un café, s'il vous plait.» Il était tôt le matin lorsque soudain un homme rentra à l'intérieur du bar. Cet homme, la trentaine, imposant, blond, mais surtout très bien habillé, était directeur d'une grande boite américaine d'électronique. La serveuse lui apporta son café, serré comme il les aime, et lui demanda par la même occasion son nom. « Appelez-moi Mike. » Répondit-il. « Mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, je suis déjà très en retard ».

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa boisson qu'il prit la direction de la sortie. Il faisait frais a l'extérieur, et pas un nuage pour une bonne journée qui s'annonce. Arrivé sur son lieu de travail, un grand building surplombant le ciel de Boston, il se mit en route en salle de réunion, une mallette chargé de feuilles en tout genre avec lui. C'est alors que la secrétaire lui annonca que son entretien était décalé de 20 minutes. Il se rendit alors a son bureau, ou il pouvait avancer sur ses travaux, et rechercher de nouvelles idées pour ses inventions futures.

Après ca réunion, il rentra chez lui, il avait 2 heures de pause. Il fit un récapitulatif de sa matinée, mangea un coup, et repartit. C'est alors qu'une fourgonnette blanche s'arrêta juste devant lui, et trois jeunes hommes cagoulés sortis de nulle part l'assommèrent et l'emmenèrent avec eux…


	3. Chapitre deuxieme

Chapitre deuxième

« L'heure est tardive, ou vous décidez de vous réveiller, mon ami. »

Mike, en effet, se retrouva allongé sur la pierre. A en juger par le décor, il était dans une grotte, une grotte assez profonde. Il faisait sombre, et la seule lumière qui émanait venait d'un petit trou, en haut. Notre homme se retrouva soudain devant un vieil homme vêtu d'un chapeau et d'une robe blanche, avec un bâton tout aussi blanc, aussi blanc que la lumière étincelante du soleil.

« Si c'est mon nom que vous cherchez, sachez que l'on m'a appelé par de nombreuses fois… (je vous vois venir… il s'appelle pas gandalf !) W… »

(A prononcer a l'anglaise, doble U). Notre Mike, un peu têtu, voulu savoir « Vous avez bien un nom complet, non ? »

« Nom, non, ce n'est pas si facile. #enigmearésoudre. »

« Et en langue connue, ça donne quoi ? »

« Tu as une énigme à résoudre, pauvre idiot de Nick ! »

« C'est Mike, le vieux. Pas Nick. Alors si je la résouds, vous me direz tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est-à-dire la raison de ma présence, votre nom, et bien d'autre choses ? » Répondit Mike, qui se sentait un peu décontenancé.

« Désolé, petit. Si tu veux. Un homme est mort dans sa voiture. A côté, il y a le pistolet qui l'a tué (il ne s'est pas suicidé). Les vitres sont fermées et bloquées. Il n'y a aucune trace de doigts et aucun trou. Comment le tueur va-t-il fait ? Tu as 20 secondes. »

Il répondit alors, après de longues secondes de réflexion intense et douloureuse pour son esprit :

« La voiture est décapotable. Votre nom complet. »

« Petit con. Withwicky. Sam Withwicky. »

« Mais c'est vous l'homme de Chicago, l'allié des robots ? Que me voulez-vous ?»

« Des transformers. Et oui j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu fais partie des élus, la lignée qui a pour mission de détruire les quarante-quatre pierres. »

« Jamais entendus parler. Racontez-moi tout s'il vous plait ! »

Ce que je me prépare a te révéler est un secret de la plus grande importance. Tu n'es pas obligé de l'entendre, car tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière, et tu devras aller jusqu'au bout . Tu as deux choix, représentés par deux portes :

Choisis la bleue, et tu retrouvera ta vie d'avant. PDG de ton entreprise, vie luxueuse, train-train quotidien, mais tout tes souvenirs de ces quelques instants seront effacés.

Choisis la rouge, et tu partiras a la recherche d'une de ces pierres, pour pouvoir la détruire. Je t'enseignerai tout ce que tu as a savoir, je te constituerai une équipe, mais cela pourra te prendre toute ta vie, car tant que tu n'en a pas trouvé une, tu ne pourras pas reprendre ta vie normale.

Je te laisse 24 heures, en attendant, tu peux demander ce que tu veux.


	4. Chapitre troisième

**Chapitre Troisième.**

« Ou sommes-nous ? » « Quel jour on est ? » « Comment sortir ? » « Que représente cette statue ? » « Vous avez du café ? » Autant de questions qui trottent dans la tête de Notre héros. Sam a répondu à la plupart de ces questions, comme le lieu, la date, et pourquoi il s'est réfugié ici.

Nous sommes à Kyoto, le 27 octobre 2015, soit 3 mois après l'enlèvement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre poste laissé vacant, nous leur avons dit que vous preniez quelques mois de vacances. Aussi j'ai pris la liberté de nommer, en votre nom bien sûr, votre second, Jack Mitchell, en qui vous avez pleinement confiance, pendant la durée de votre absence. »

Pour la sortie, il n'y en a tout simplement pas. Ou en tout cas, cette sortie ne vous fait pas sortir. « C'est pour ne pas que vous preniez peur. » s'est-il contenté de dire. Et pour la statue, qui était imposante, taillé a même la roche, qui a l'air assez épargné par le temps « elle représente mon acolyte, un autobot, un des plus fidèle et des plus combattifs, il n'avait pas de voix propre, mais arrivait toujours à s'exprimer. »

Mike avait enfin pris sa décision au sujet du choix qu'il devait faire. Mais Sam lui fit comprendre que cette décision, il devait la prendre à l'abri des regards, il devait être le seul au courant. Il le fallait. Il jeta donc l'autre pilule dans un trou sans fond. Il vit ensuite un café, une tasse et un paquet de cigarette sur ce rocher plat qui lui servait de table de fortune. « Café serré et Winston 100's, c'est cela non ? » Dit-il avec un sourire inquisiteur. Il l'avait étudié, dans sa vie publique et privée, il l'a ensuite, pendent 3 mois, entrainé physiquement puis mentalement.

« Bois et fume autant que tu veux, après je t'emmène. Profite, tu ne reviendras surement jamais ici.» A ces mots, il fuma 1 cigarette ( la santé avant tout !) puis se tourna vers Sam, il avait fini. Ils se mirent en chemin, et après 30 minutes de marche, de montée d'escaliers, puis se trouva devant une salle avec toute une panoplie d'équipements à sa disposition. « Prend l'armure au complet, et choisis ton arme. Attention, tu n'en a le droit qu'à une seule. » Il acquiesça, pris seulement une paires de dagues 13 millimètres, puis se tourna vers Sam : « Mais je vais faire quoi avec ces trucs ? »

« Tu vas devoir faire ca. » Le maitre ouvrit une grande porte, avec en cet arène, des dizaines de personnes pareillement vêtues. « Voici le sanctuaire, mon ami ! Et ce sont tes adversaires, pour remporter le titre de véritable élu. »


End file.
